Waiting For A Superman
by KuromeruMizu
Summary: Harry and Draco both experience changes over the summer. how do they cope and what is it in this world that has determined that their fates are entertwined no matter how much they try to fight against it?Creature fic.slash& sexual scenes later on in story
1. Prologue

**Warnings: **This is slash Draco/Harry. There will be other slash couples and het couples.

This is not fully compliant with OotP, HBP, and DH.

**Disclaimer:** Not matter how much I wish I owned Harry Potter and characters we all know its never going to happen. They belong to JK Rowling and I am just borrowing them for the time being to do with as I wish. I am not making any money from this either. The title of this story came from the song waiting for a superman by the flaming lips.

* * *

Miriam screamed as her son was taken from her arms. The son she had spent twenty- three hours trying to give birth to. The son she had sang to at night as she lay fully pregnant in the arms of her love. Her beautiful green eyed son was gone and there was a possibility she would never see him again.

She would never know his first word; never see him take his first steps. She would know nothing of him other than he was a green eyed beauty like his father. Miriam sobbed for the loss of her son but there was nothing she could do about it now. In the royal family, children born out of wedlock were simply unaccepted and not loved. She loved her son's father and she would have done anything to be with him but her heritage prevented them from ever being together. Now she had lost everything she loved and all she could do was cry because once again her father had played a cruel trick on her and this time come out the victor.

* * *

Albus had been highly surprised when one day while walking casually in an inconspicuous alley in Hogsmead (sp) he had come upon a little baby wrapped in sky blue blanket next to a dumpster. He was just on his way to Honeydukes to restock his supply of lemon drops when he heard the cry of a young babe. To say he was shocked was an understatement. His deer caught in the headlights expression was definitely a straight giveaway to that notion. He could not begin to fathom why a person would just abandon an innocent little child where anything could get to him. He looked around and after seeing that no one was in the vicinity picked up the little baby and held it to his chest. He looked down at it only to be met with a blast of brilliant emerald green. It was then that his face morphed into an expression of contemplation and then decision. One family was sure up for the surprise of their lives.

* * *

James and Lily Potter were just sitting down to dinner when the one and only Albus Dumbledore dropped in for a visit. Of course since they were living in dark times they automatically assumed that something was wrong.

"Albus has something happened?" Lily asked with worry in her voice.

"Of course not my dear. Of course not." Dumbledore immediately replied. Of course he did not stop there. We all know how he likes to listen to himself talk.

"We are in grave and dangerous times and it is times like this when you never think an ounce of happiness may occur but I come to you with wonderful news." He started. It is hard to believe that he was just getting started too.

"I have found you a baby!" He exclaimed with a smile as if he had just said the best thing in the universe. Even the pin-drop silence that occurred next did could not dim the blinding twinkle in his eye and the goofy grin on his face.

"A baby?" James asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, yes a baby." Albus replied.

"But Albus, we cannot keep a baby right now. With my job and James' work as an Auror we barely have time for each other much less a baby." Lily reasoned with the slightly barmy old man.

"Bloody hell. A baby?" James said still to shocked for words. But if he had listened to the conversation going on around him he would have seen that Dumbledore was slowly but surely winning Lily over to the idea of a baby. He would have recognized the signs of an overly excited Lily and would have been able to dissuade her from Albus' ridiculous idea but alas he was too late and that is why three hours later after having been faced with Lily's shinning eyes and pouting lips he found himself holding a small baby boy, with green eyes and raven black hair in his arms. In that moment he felt truly trapped. _Well I guess this is goodbye to my youth and happy Fridays at Zeus' beer and wine,' _he thought _'and hello to parenthood with dirty napkins, screaming babies, and sleepless nights. What have I got my self into?'_

* * *

Lily had been reluctant at first to adopt the baby but now she wondered why. He was the cutest little boy she had ever laid her eyes on. His eyes, the deepest emerald green she had ever seen, showed an intelligence you would not expect of one his age. He hardly ever made much of a fuss, and he was a cheerful little boy. She was the happiest she had ever been and James, no matter how much he vehemently denied it, was falling for his charm just as much as she was. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had been by and they had all been enamored by him. Her little Harry. It had been hard to come up with a name for him but Harry fit him just fine. Harry James Potter. Her little darling angel.

* * *

Even in the light of their happiness darkness still managed to overpower the light. This tragedy was the one of James and Lily Potter. Betrayed by their close friend and murdered in their own house. The evil man to commit such discrepancies was defeated by the power of a strong protection charm that was placed over young Harry.

Upon arrival to the scene Dumbledore took stock of the situation and made his own deductions and that is where we find Harry Potter now. Living in the hell-hole of a place called the Dursley's house in the summer of '96 right the night before his 16th birthday.

* * *

**AN**- this is just the prologue of my story. I hope you like it and I have mostly half of the story in my head and the rest I'll just figure out as I go. I'm probably going to upload the next chapter in like a couple of hours. I already have it all written out. Please tell me what you think about this. This is the first ever fanfic I have ever written as I mentioned before and well I try. anyway RR.

Thanks for reading. : )

Kuro.


	2. 1: Phenomena

Ok here's the next chapter. I know I said a couple of hours but I fell asleep when I was typing it up at 1:00 in the morning. Hope you like it.

**Warnings: **language

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

30 minutes. That's all that's left till I turn sixteen. You imagine I should be jumping for joy or bursting with happiness. I mean I'm turning fucking sixteen in … 23 minutes now but who gives a fuck. I mean literally who gives? My so called friends have not written me a single letter since the start of the summer. I'm in pain from all the manual labor that the Dursley's force me to do. I'm all alone for my birthday and I don't see that changing anytime soon.

Pathetic isn't it? This is why I say there's no reason for excitement. It's only a means to disappointment.

10 minutes left now. I don't even know why I'm counting down. It's not like anything phenomenal is going to happen today. Maybe tomorrow I'll walk down to the park to celebrate. You know to get a break from the monsters that I live with. That's my birthday present to me.

2 minutes now.

What is so special about a 16th birthday? I mean you're just one more year closer to death aren't you? I guess I could call it one more year closer to freedom.

...wow in exactly 23 seconds I'm going to be 16 years old. One more year to adulthood. One more year or just one more summer of putting up with the Dursley's.

12:00

I'm sixteen.

Unsurprisingly I don't feel any different than I felt when I was fifteen or fourteen.

* * *

Just as the clock turned to 12:01 a blinding white light that then turned into an influx of color. Greens, purples, yellows, blues, and shades of silver all surrounded the lone body in the middle of the room that had collapsed when the light appeared. If anyone had been watching then they would have seen the colors surround and lift the body up from the middle of the bed and start to swirl around to complete their purpose. Pain, unhappiness, sorrow, grief- all words with negative connotations that describe the feelings that this lone body had experienced. All of this was recognized by the light but this was not its purpose. Its purpose was of a coming of age. An irreversible change. 

The lone body started to twist and turn to accommodate its new features. Wings, with feathers of the deepest black mixed with traces of silver-grey, suddenly sprouted from the body's back. Sharp claws that could rip through many hard (no pun intended) items grew on the hands of the body. Extremely messy silky raven black hair became only slightly messy but stylishly so when it grew till it was waist length. The features of the body that had before been that of a man turned slightly feminine though not overtly so. Another few changes occurred here and there and then the lights' purpose was over and it receded leaving only the body that was now recognizable as being the body of one Harry Potter. The time was now 12:06 and in just five minutes a life changing magical inheritance had occurred.

* * *

On the other side of the country in a Manor in Wiltshire another such occurrence had occurred only with many differences in the making. No light had appeared for this one. Instead a black cloud had risen out of the ground and started to swirl around the bed located in the middle of the luxurious room. Its target was not the bed of course but actually the person who rested peacefully in the bed. As the cloud reached its target the beds occupant opened his mouth in a silent scream as he felt the burn of a torturous heat run down his body. The cloud worked to put him in an unconscious state and as soon as this was accomplished the magical inheritance, for that is what it was, began. 

With his back arched high off the bed in a position the would have been uncomfortable had he been awake, wings of the purest white with traces of black and silver sprouted from the back of the person aforementioned. Hair growing from a length of right above his ears to shoulder length the cloud continued to roam along the person. As the cloud reached the hands of the person in the bed claws grew from his fingers not unlike those of Harry Potter. The features on the person then sharpened and if one had to classify him he would be said to be drop-dead gorgeous.

Just as the cloud had appeared it disappeared and all that was left was the person still sleeping on the bed although now a slight frown could be found between his eyebrows.

This night, July the 31st, was a night of phenomena. To ask why it is this all occurred on this night to two young men connected by fate is a mystery to all but one.

* * *

**AN: **ok i know this was kinda short but I'm trying to get to a point where my chapters will become longer later on in the story. Please tell me what you thought about this. I wrote this in math class when I was supposed to be listening to a lesson on... something : ). This is my first fan-fic ever so I would really appereaciate it if you told me how its going so far. 

Thanks to all the reviewers. You make me happy : ).

Oh by the way my story is Unbetaed and if anyone is willing to be my Beta I would really appreciate it.


	3. 2: Survival

**Warnings: **Language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Feeling groggy, tired, and stiff, Harry awoke to the sound of the early morning bird that was singing happily right outside his window. Looking over at the clock on his bedside table he realized that it was about 6:04 in the morning which was unusual since he remembered going to bed late and therefore he should have still been asleep.

Today unlike any other day was his birthday and while waking up feeling terrible was a usual occurrence in his life. Waking up feeling different and more weird than usual was not. It was a feeling that was hard to describe. He felt as though he had gained some weight over night. Either that or he had miraculously become a skinny and heavy boned person in less than seven hours.

Harry stood up and walked to the bathroom either not noticing the longer hair and the added wings on his body or choosing to ignore and be in denial of the fact that they existed. Or maybe he just thought he was crazy and obviously hallucinating. I mean why would he have wings and it is indisputably impossibly for his hair to have grown more than 30cm in one night. So obviously the viable reason was that he was hallucinating.

Having made his trip to the bathroom without running into anyone on the way there, Harry stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself for the first time since waking up. His first and only thought before he hit the bathroom floor was 'What the hell?'

30 minutes later Harry regained consciousness. 'I had a very weird dream. For a second there I thought…' and that is how far his thoughts got before he realized that he was lying on the bathroom floor on something that felt very feathery and uncomfortable. A whole lot like wings attached to his back. **His** back. He had wings. Fucking wings on his back. Just what the fuck was going on here?

* * *

**Change in POV **

Ok Harry.

This is just a dream.

I mean no one goes to sleep and wakes up with wings on their back, longer hair, and … bloody hell, where did my manliness go?!?

Ok calm down. No need to panic. It's not that bad. Look at the bright side in this situation. A least you have wings right? I mean maybe you can fly now. Wouldn't that be great? …

Man I must be going crazy. Look at me. I'm talking to myself.

"BOY!!! You get down here right now before I come up there and drag you down myself!!!"

Shit, I forgot about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. How am I going to explain the sudden appearance of wings and, and, and, LONG HAIR.

Ok calm and collected.

Calm and collected.

Calm and collected.

Calm and collec…

Fuck calm and collected. I need to figure something out and quick before I become as good as dead.

Alright, if these wing thingies appeared somehow then I'm sure there is a way to make them disappear. I can't possibly walk around for the rest of my life with wings on my back. How will I ever go into the muggle world like this? (AN: he's forgetting glamour charms but he's harry and we forgive him for that)

Maybe if I picture them gone really really hard they'll go away. Ok here goes nothing.

**

* * *

**After standing in front of the mirror for about 2 hours trying to get these wings to go or recede or whatever it is they were supposed to do, Uncle Vernon bellowing up the stairs at me for about half the time I was in the bathroom but never actually getting up to "drag" me downstairs because of his lazy nature, I was peeved to find out that all I had to do was move them so that that get accustomed to my body then picture them gone. As easy as that but hey, I figured it out in the end didn't I? Now all that was left for me to do was to cut this hair. I don't have to worry about the slight change in appearance because it's not like the Dursley's actually pay attention to what I look like. 

Ok, here goes nothing. Hopefully I don't give myself a completely terrible haircut.

**

* * *

Change in POV**

Harry was just about to try and cut off a second chunk of his hair when he realized that the first chunk he had cut off had miraculously grown back. Feeling extremely frustrated and worn out even though it was still just early in the morning he attacked his hair with a vengeance, cutting out all the hair his scissors happened to come across. Of course all of this was all for nothing because as soon as he stopped his little tantrum all the hair he had cut out grew back. It seemed that he was doomed to having waist length hair for the rest of his life. _Why do things like this always happen to me?

* * *

_**Time Skip 4 weeks**

It had been a long and trying four weeks. After waking up on his birthday, panicking, and then realizing that whatever it is that had happened to him was irreversible he had come to the conclusion that he had a lot of research to do as soon as he got to Hogwarts. He had to figure out why it is he had woken up on that morning to see that a few changes had occurred over night. This determination is what had got him through the summer. This is what had helped him to get over the pain of being ignored by the people you thought were your friends. Ron and Hermione had neglected to even send him a simple happy birthday or a how are you doing and now that summer was almost over he was running out of excuses for them. He felt let-down and heart broken at the fact that he was just maybe alone in the world at that moment which is why on the morning of the day he was to return to Hogwarts the only thing he told himself to look forward to, so as not to become insane, was the solving of the mystery that occurred on July 31st.

* * *

**AN: **I didn't really like this chapter. I personally thought it sucked but I needed to get them back to hogwarts somehow and this is the only way I knew how. there are a lot of chages in POV and time skips I know. I hope you at least thinks its ok. I'll try and make the next one longer. Think of this chapter as a filler or something. I just needed to establish somethings in this chapter so it's not confusing when I get more into the story.

Thanks to all the reviewers. I wanted to reply to all of you but then I couldn't remember who I'd already replied to and who I hadn't. Sorry. I really appreciate your reviews and I'm glad that you like the story. Please Review.


	4. 3: If only they Knew

**Chapter 3**

Draco looked around the train station with a look of disdain upon his face. Public places full of mudbloods and blood traitors always managed to disgust him. He was already in a bad mood because of his less than perfect summer and that by itself was an understatement. Starting from the 31st of July when he had woken up to realize that he had come into a magical inheritance while he slept to today when he and his father had yet another disagreement on some inconsequential matter that he hadn't bothered to remember, life had been trial after trial after trial. He could feel the beginnings of a headache from right behind his eyelids from the entirely unnecessary racket that the mongrels around him dared to make. Malfoy reputation/morals be damned. If he had to take another second of all of this he would explode.

Just as he was contemplating what the benefits of mass murder would be at that moment , no matter the fact that he was highly outnumbered, he smelt the most wonderful scent he had ever had the opportunity to come across. The headache he had been complaining about immediately seemed trivial. All he wanted to do was find out where that scent was coming from. Turning his head subtly from side to side trying to figure out the source of the scent he was met with eyes of deep emerald. Eyes he was tempted to drown in until he realized the source was his one and only rival. Potter.

Harry had woken up that morning with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach about what was about to occur later on in the day. Although he had been wishing to leave the Dursley's house from the moment he set foot into it in June he ALMOST wished that today wasn't September the 1st but rather some random day in August. Almost.

The Dursley's had indeed noticed the longer hair and had taken it upon themselves to punish the 'freak' who dared to attempt to do 'freakish' things while in their house. He had been worked so hard until he felt as if he would keel over from exhaustion and never get up. After inflicting definitely punishable by law manual labor on him they had gone on to starve him for days on end and lock him back up in the cupboard from his childhood which had unsurprisingly seemed smaller that before.

The only thing he had to be happy about was that they were still too scared of him to try and inflict pain on him. No bruises to try and hide from the world was always a godsend.

After hours of getting ready and dealing with the unstable temper of one Vernon Dursley, Harry had finally made it to the train station. The Dursley's had dumped him there and left without so much as a goodbye.

Harry, feeling the impending pressure of the meeting that was sure to take place between him and the Weasley's, had tried to walk as fast as he could to the train so as to avoid said meeting. He hadn't counted on smelling the most wonderful scent ever. He hadn't counted on becoming so enthralled with said scent that he absolutely had to find out where it was coming from. Unfortunately things don't always turn out the way you want them to.

Realizing that whatever he was looking for was coming from the left, Harry turned his head and set his eyes on his new favorite color in the form of a set of eyes. Silver-grey. He was quickly becoming hypnotized by said eyes until he noticed that they belong to the one and only Draco Malfoy. Of course then the period of enthrallment was over and instead of civil looks of hypnotization on the faces of the two boys, two twin glares were formed and quickly focused on each other only to look away moment forgotten until such a time in the future when the this specific memory was to be revisited.

Harry quickly boarded the train and was glad to realize that he had not run into the Weasley's and Hermione. Somehow deep down inside he knew that he was not going to enjoy a reunion with his two best friends.

He quickly walked to the back of the train, found an empty compartment, and settled down to a long boring ride back to Hogwarts. The only moment worth mentioning is when a couple of foreign exchange students came in and sat down across from him but even that wasn't enough to make the train ride any more interesting.

Harry eventually succumbed to a slumber that was neither distressful nor peaceful but somewhere in between the two. When he woke up they were just arriving at the train station so he quickly donned his uniform and hurried to catch a free carriage only pausing to wonder where Ron and Hermione had disappeared off to.

He settled into a carriage and was preparing for the ride to the castle when his so-called friends showed up. At first he was shunned into silence by the hateful scowls that appeared on their faces when they set their eyes on him but that quickly changed when he realized that this was his chance to get some answers.

"Ron, Hermione, I haven't talked to you guys in a long time. I wrote but you never answered. I was beginning to worry that you were hurt or something. Is everything ok?" Harry asked with a little bit of trepidation in his voice.

"Don't fucking talk to us. I'm only ever going to say this once so listen good. You and us are over, we are not your friends and we never will be again." Hermine stated with a cold and spiteful voice.

To say that those words didn't hurt Harry would have been a lie. He could not even begin to fathom why his friends of six years would all of a sudden ditch him as if he was nothing to them and his friendship didn't mean anything.

"W…wh…why? I don't understand. What is it that I did that could make you hate me like this? Maybe we can fix this. Just tell me how!!" Harry said frantically and hysterically. He did not expect to see the scowls on the faces of his friends deepen and he was also not expecting the words Hermione muttered next.

"If you think even for a moment that we will sit here and listen to your insane bumbling then you are mistaken. We hate you. Get over it. This is one fact I don't see changing anytime soon."

Ron was quiet the whole time and seemed to be following whatever lead Hermione had over the whole situation. The tension that filled the carriage after Hermione's words was so thick Harry felt that he might suffocate if he didn't leave soon. They soon arrived at Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione quickly moved to be with the other Gryffindor's. From the looks of it; they hated him too. The place he had always thought of as home was quickly changing into hell and with all the other problems going on in his life he didn't think he could handle it. Life in the wizarding world was quickly beoming as unbearable as life with the Dursley's for Harry and all anyone would do about it was sit back and watch the workings of one evil genious as he moved the pawns on his chess board to get a checkmate that would affect everyone in a disastrous way. If only they knew.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah I dont about this chapter but it needed to happen. They had to go back someday right. Hope you like it. Sorry this took so long. I've had this done since May but I wanted it beta read and everyone who said they'd do it didn't so sorry about any mistakes in it. I tried to fix everything I founf wrong but I dobt I got it all. Please Review and tell me what you think. It really helps me. I have the next 2 chapters done. I'll try to get them up asap.


	5. 4: Life as I know it

**A.N** So I've been away for a while. Totally meant to update a long long time ago. I've had the next two chapters done for a while but I misplaced the book I wrote them in then I found it and left it at home when I moved across the continent to go to college then I went home and left it again so I just finally decided to just write a new chapter. Maybe one day I'll put up the original because this came out completely different than what I intended. Anyway I won't keep you. Hope you enjoy :) please review. Your feedback really helps especially since I feel like I'm changing a lot of things. By the way the line signifies a change in POV- didn't want to keep writing that out. Sorry for the mistakes. I really need a beta reader

* * *

I'm tired. I'm tired of being me. Tired of all the stress it gives me. Hermione and Ron hate me for some reason I can't understand. Their hate seems to have spread throughout the rest of the Gryffindor house. I have to sleep with one eye open for fear of what might happen to me in my sleep. I have to have eyes on the back of my head for fear of what is behind me as I walk down the hallway. Whoever said life's a bitch knew what they were talking about because life for me is a cold hearted bitch with a grudge to settle.

Something weird has been happening for a few weeks though, something weird in the form of Theodore Nott. He's a weird Slytherin, not at all what I expected. The first time I noticed him was in the library when he came out of nowhere and sat right in front of me as if we were old buddies. I mean the guy just comes up, sits down (without asking mind you), and starts a conversation about quidditch. I didn't even know he liked the sport. I, of course, was way too stunned to say anything and after about half an hour of his rambling he ups and leaves like nothing out the ordinary just happened. I would have been able to ignore it if it weren't for the fact that after that he's graced me with his presence in class, while studying, in the hallways, and I feel like if there weren't so many spiteful gryff's at the Gryffindor table I would most definitely have seen him sitting right in front of me during meals. Weird, weird Slytherin. He takes away the loneliness though so I'm probably going to let him do as he likes.

**

* * *

**

I better Potter thinks I'm crazy. Yes me Theodore Nott. You see I have this plan, this all amazing plan to befriend Harry Potter for my own good. I am a Slytherin after all and I feel that I'm actually being selfless this time. This is something that we could all benefit from and by all I mean Potter and I. He has no more friends and I don't want to bow down before voldywart so you see the plan is completely flawless. I'll be his friend and return he'll save me from a life of kissing the dusty robes of the great and ugly voldywart. I do feel as if he's hiding something though. And I don't say that like I should have access to the mind and thoughts of Harry Potter it's just something definitely changed during the summer- other than the hair and the looks of course. Although I do have to say- he looks absolutely delectable. If only my affections were not otherwise engaged by… I've said too much already, back to the thing about Potter. There's something different about him and going with my great and flawless plan, I intend to find out about him then help him. Makes me sound like a Hufflepuff I know but trust me it's all very slytheriny. You wouldn't understand so I won't waste my breath explaining it. I will say though you have to be one to know what I'm talking about.

**

* * *

**

Nott is up to something. He probably thinks I don't know that he's been hanging around with Potter but then what kind of Malfoy would I be if I didn't. First rule in having an enemy is know your enemy. Second rule which I'm about to exercise in say a few minutes, hours, days- who knows is keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Drink this in because it's not every day that a Malfoy gives away free advice. Potter won't know what hit him.

**

* * *

**

Last week I talked to Theo. Yes I call him Theo now. I have no clue when that happened. He's nicer than I would have thought though I have still have my doubts about him. He's been helping me with my potions and I think Snape almost shit a brick today in potions when I answered one of his I know you don't know the answer but I'm going to ask you anyway so as to humiliate you questions. Guess who was humiliated then? Hint: Not me. This thing with Theo whatever it is might be going somewhere. Who knows? Maybe I'll have a new friend. Moving on from him though- my problem is getting worse and worse every day. Yesterday when I was in transfiguration my wings almost popped out when Malfoy was passing by. I think whatever it is that changed within me might realize that Malfoy is a definite threat because whenever he walks by or stares my way my… other side starts to act up as if to defend me. Like my hair. I noticed it glowing the other day and when I looked over to Malfoy he was staring at me in a really disturbing way. I think he might be planning something and I'm going to find out what it is right after I find out what's wrong with me and get control over it. Wouldn't want something regrettable to happen.

**

* * *

**

I think Harry might be getting the hang of the whole friendship thing. I may be getting more out of it than he is but I'm a Slytherin so I don't feel bad about that at all. Last week he sure showed Snape up in class, never seen the man turn that purple. I thought he might bust a vein in his head if he got anymore constipated. Sure made me happy though, shows that my superior teaching skills are paying off. Harry still doesn't trust me with whatever secret he's hiding though but time is on my side. I can be very patient. Malfoy has been acting very suspicious too. He thinks I don't notice the way he's been watching Harry or might I say he doesn't notice the way he watches Harry. I wonder if this has anything to do with the secret that Harry is hiding. I wouldn't put it past Malfoy to know something like that you know. The lions are still on their we hate Potter phase. I'm curious as to what brought this on. Two nights ago they spiked Harry's pumpkin juice with some potion- Granger probably came up with this one- that made him violently sick. He had to spend the night in the infirmary puking his guts out. I don't think they'll try that one again though. Not after the talking too Pomfrey gave them afterwards. She makes my mother look like Mother Teresa and that's saying something (I do mean this in the nicest way possible. Pomfrey is in no way a bad person and neither is my Mother and I hope you're not thinking of her that way because I will show up in your room while you sleep. And now that I've got that off my chest…). I do have to say though. There are some lions that are not all bad. One in particular but again I'm getting away with myself. Some things are better left for the recesses of my mind.

**

* * *

**

Potter is doing something to me and he thinks he's getting away with it. I think he's poisoned me or maybe he has something to do with what happened this summer. I wouldn't put it past him. That would explain the train incidence. See I had forgotten about that dreadful day when I caught a whiff or more like inhaled the most enticing scent I've ever had the pleasure of coming across. I know Potter knows about that and I know that he had something to do with it. He's been messing with my head and I won't stand it any longer. I don't know what he thinks he will get out of this but I most definitely won't be played the fool. My previous devious plan of fooling him into friendship and then… well I'm sure you can fill in the blanks plus a Malfoy never reveals all his secrets but back to what I was saying. My previous plan will obviously not be going into effect now. I think this calls for direct confrontation. When dealing with Gryffindors you have to go for the most direct and straightforward path because I don't think they could fully appreciate the ingeniousness of fully thought out, sneaky, and devious trickery. I better not waste my time on people like that; straightforward will have to be the way to go in this instance although it pains me to say so. Potter will not get away with this. I need him out of my head and line of vision as soon as is humanly possible.

* * *

**A.N:** Well I hope you liked it despite all the mistakes. Please review :) I'll try to update faster than I did this time- way way faster, I promise.


	6. 5: White Spaces

**A.N: So I was going to wait till I got this chapter betaed but then I decided to put it up for now and if I get it betaed then I'll put up the good version later. Don't like the beginning of this one and the rest is ok but then I always say that. Anyway enjoy. Lines mean a change in POV.**

**

* * *

**

I've got him cornered now. It took much longer than I expected to find Potter alone. You would think that now that the golden trio is no more and all of the lions hate him he would be alone more often. If he isn't with Nott then he is somehow in a public place with people around him. No matter though- my patience has paid off. It took stalking him like one of his lovesick fans all the way to Gryffindor tower and if I had been someone else I would have left as soon as I saw him enter the tower for the night but I'm Draco Malfoy and therefore I waited which brings us to where I am now, following him down to the dungeons. I would like to know what the hell he thinks he's doing down here but that's not my purpose tonight and as such I will just follow the plan. Direct confrontation. As soon as the moment is right of course.

* * *

Malfoy thinks he's slick. I saw him following me a long time ago and when I went into the tower I hoped he would get lost but here he is following me. It's quite annoying actually.

"Malfoy." Best to just get this over with. I don't want him at my back for too long for reasons I'm sure you understand.

"So you knew I was here all along Potter?" He replies with a voice full of spite as he comes out of his poor hiding place.

"That's beside the point Malfoy. What the fuck are you doing? You've been following me all day."

"I think the question here should be what the fuck are _you_ doing. I don't know what kind of potion or spell you're using on me but I want it off now."

"Do you get your kicks out of falsely accusing people? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you know what I'm talking about. Remember that day on the platform? Then there was this summer. You've been planning this for a while haven't you?"

"This summer? Right, I totally managed to make my way to whatever mansion you live in by somehow getting that information out of thin air so as to curse you. Listen to yourself Malfoy. Paranoid much?"

By this time I could see Malfoy getting angrier and angrier. I should have been paying more attention to what he was doing because before I knew it he somehow lunged at me and I was pinned against the wall.

"I don't know what you're playing at Potter but I'm going to get to the bottom of this. You think you'll get away with this but you need to learn that no one and I mean absolutely no one messes with a Malfoy." Malfoy whispered all this with venom in his voice but if he had been paying more attention he would have realized that as soon as he touched me he started glowing. He also would have realized that his glow somehow ended up engulfing us both. The scent, the scent from the platform, brought back the memory of what Malfoy had been talking about earlier. All this happened while Malfoy was whispering his venomous words and by the time he was done the glow had intensified so much that it felt like my eyes were being burned out of their sockets. A dark shadow crept up from somewhere I couldn't see and started to mix with the light. Then Malfoy looked up and I could see the fear in his silver grey eyes, the same silver gray color that could be found in traces on my wings. Blackness followed that thought, a definite relief from the light.

* * *

Where am I?

What happened?

Potter. This has something to do with Potter. Potter and the plan.

Oh, right, we were in the dungeons and I was trying to get him to reverse whatever it is he's done to me. Then there was a light. I don't know where it came from but the shadow that came later came from Potter. The scent too, I remember the scent and then nothing.

This isn't the dungeon though. I don't think there's any place in Hogwarts that looks like this.

"Malfoy?" Oh great, there's Potter.

"Where the hell are we Potter?"

"I was thinking you could answer that question."

"This isn't the dungeons."

"Thanks for that information Captain Obvious." The sarcasm in his voice annoys me. If he's not going to say anything useful I don't see the need to stick around with him right now. I'll get myself out of this mess; I don't care what happens to Potter.

"Where are you going Malfoy?" Great he's following me.

"Why are you following?" He doesn't even have the decency to look ashamed.

"Well I just think we should stick together. There could be something out to get us out there." It annoys me that I almost thought what he's saying makes sense. According to me it's his fault we're stuck here. This all has something to do with the weird thing that happened this summer and the platform incidence.

"For all I know this could be your diabolical plan to get to me."

"And for all I know, Malfoy, this could be _your_ diabolical plan to get to me so I'm not letting you out of my sight so you can leave me stuck here."

Every word out of his mouth annoys me. Where the hell does he get off…. Ugh. This is not worth my time. I could have been out of here by now if I hadn't stopped to talk to Potter so I think that's just what I'll do. Leave.

Potter is still following me. Well we'll see if he can keep up.

* * *

Malfoy is running away from me. I hope he knows that he can't leave me that easily. The place we're stuck in is vast and empty. It has no beginning and no end. The ground, if I can even call it that, is white and fluffy, almost as if we're standing on a cloud. I don't know where Malfoy thinks he's going but it looks as if he'll be running for a long time. I wish there was a chair. I'm getting tired of running after Malfoy. Actually if I'm going to be wishing for things I wish there was a big fluffy couch right here. With cushions that you can just sink into.

What the…

* * *

A couch just appeared out of nowhere in front of Potter. A fucking couch. I hate to be so crass but what the hell is going on.

"Potter, you failed to inform me that you brought your wand with you. Instead of wasting your time on elaborate transfiguration maybe you can, oh I don't know… GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!"

"Jeez calm down Malfoy. It's so like you to just go assuming things isn't it? If I had my wand on me don't you think that would have been the first thing I tried?"

"Then where did the couch come from. Don't tell me you expect me to believe that it just appeared out of nowhere?"

"Something like that yea-"

"Don't be daft Potter. I'm not stupid."

"No one said you were stupid Malfoy and if you had let me finish you would know by now where the couch came from."

"Then by all means continue Potter."

"As I was saying, before _someone_ interrupted me, while I was running after you I wished that there was somewhere where I could sit and rest my feet. Also as a little side note I was thinking about how stupid it is that you're running when you could be conserving your strength. Anyway I wanted there to be a nice fluffy and comfy couch right here. One you can just sink into and there was."

"Ignoring your little side note plus the fact that you were obviously running too. You're telling me that you just wished for the couch and it was there?"

"Yup pretty much."

"Going with your story that means if I wanted, say a bed, right here, it would just appear out of nowhere?"

"I don't know if it works that way but you can try."

Obviously Potter thinks he can yank my chain but as I said before I'm not stupid therefore I won't be falling for his lies. There's no harm in trying though now is there. Right, I wish there was a bed right next to Potters couch. A bed exactly like my Grandma Margaret's bed.

Oh Shit.

There's a bed next to Potter's couch.

Oh Shit.

"Since I know you doubted me I'll enjoy saying this. I told you so." I want to wipe the smirk off of Potters face.

"Well if you are so smart Potter you would have wished for us to be out of here as soon as you figured this out."

"If you're so smart Malfoy you would realize that I would wish for me to be out of here not us. Not to mention I was getting there before my thought process was so rudely interrupted."

"What happened to 'we should stick together'?"

"It ended when you ran away."

"Whatever Potter."

"Don't be sad Malfoy. It's in your blood to be wrong all the time."

"Why you little-"

"Malfoy that color on your face is not attractive at all. You look like a ripe tomato."

"Just wait till we get out of here Potter."

"Oooo I'm so scared."

You'll get what's coming to you Potter. Just you wait. I wish I was out of here.

"Potter it's not working."

"I know I just tried to get out too."

Damn it. Now I'm going to be stuck with Potter for a while, can't even ditch him just in case he finds a way out of here.

"Why are you sitting down Potter?"

"I'm tired. What does it look like?"

"Shouldn't you be finding a way to get us out of here?"

"Shouldn't _you _be finding a way to get us out of here?"

"Well I'm obviously doing more than you right now. We should start walking and maybe we'll come across something."

"Look around you Malfoy. There's nothing out there. The best thing we can do right now is stay put just in case someone comes looking for us."

"Well suit yourself. I'm going to do the smart thing and go looking for a way out."

"No one's stopping you Malfoy."

"Whatever Potter."

I got about as far as 20 feet away from Potter before I felt the pull. It was like a big bungee cord was attached to us because as soon as I took another step away from Potter I was jerked back towards him as if I had pulled the cord too tight.

"Malfoy what was that?"

"Hell if I know. You weren't the one who just got jerked back 20 feet towards you."

"Maybe you're stuck to me." The laugh in Potters voice was not helping my mood at all.

"Why don't you try walking away and we'll see if you'll be laughing then."

"Don't mind if I do."

Potter managed to walk the same 20 feet away before I felt the pull again but this time instead of me flying toward him he flew towards me.

"Still think it's me attached to you Potter?"

"Shut up Malfoy. This isn't pleasant."

"Don't I know it."

"What the hell is going on here Malfoy."

"That what I would like to know."

Potter didn't have much to say after that. I have to say though, the couch that Potter had wished up was pretty comfy. It was making me very sleepy.

"Don't fall asleep Malfoy. We have to figure a way out of this mess."

"You don't sound like you're staying awake Potter."

Whatever reply Potter had for me sounded too far away for me to catch and before I knew it I was lost in the world of dreams.

* * *

Ugh… I'm lying on something very uncomfortable.

I thought I fell asleep on the fluffiest coral blue couch ever.

Why am I on the floor? Why does it feel dank and cold here? Am I in the dungeons again?

Wait, was that a groan? Is Malfoy still here?

"Malfoy?" My voice cracked a little from lack of use. Maybe he didn't hear me.

"Malfoy?"

"What is it Potter? This is just what a guy needs when he wakes up in the morning."

"Your sarcasm is noted and ignored Malfoy." By now I was sitting up and fully awake.

"We're back in the dungeons."

"So it seems Potter."

"Since you know what I'm talking about I'm gonna take a guess and say that the white endless place we were just in was not a dream then?"

"I don't think so."

"Damn this is the one time I was hoping you would call me crazy and ask if I'm on drugs."

"Don't worry there'll be plenty of other opportunities for that but for now I think we should just forget that ever happened and go back to our lives."

"I'm completely with you there Malfoy."

"Great. Goodbye…. By the way Potter. Don't expect me to agree with you on anything ever again in the future."

"Ditto."

"Now that this experience is over I'm going to go wash the feeling of dungeon floor off of me."

"Yea, yea whatever Malfoy."

I was lucky I woke up in time to take a shower and make it to breakfast. I'm glad we chose to put this whole experience behind us. No need to dwell in the past if it's best forgotten and this is definitely best forgotten. Well maybe not all of it. I still need to figure out what happened this summer but that has nothing to do with Malfoy.

* * *

Malfoy didn't come back to the dorm last night. I think something happened between him and Harry. He has been acting strangely these past couple of weeks and I noticed him following Harry last night which could only mean something happened between him and Harry. Harry still isn't telling me what it is that changed about him but we're getting closer and I feel the moment is upon hand. No worries it'll all work out. We're meeting in the library today. Maybe I can find out what happened between him and Malfoy.

* * *

"What happened between you and Malfoy?" Was the first thing out of Theo's mouth as soon as he was settled down in the library.

"What?!-"

"Shh keep it down. This is still the library."

"I know that but what are you talking about. I'm talking about the fact that there's something weird going on with Malfoy and I know it has something to do with you."

"Why do you automatically think it has something to do with me."

"He mutters in his sleep and I heard him say he was going to get you back two nights ago then last night he didn't come back to the dorm after he'd been following you all day."

"That doesn't mean he was with me though."

"You're a horrible liar Harry."

"Look we agreed to let it go so I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it ever happened."

Shit. I hope he lets it go. Theo can be a lot like Hermione used to be sometimes. They both don't like not knowing (an underhanded way of saying they're both nosy as hell).

"Fine. I'll let it go this time."

"Thanks."

"Mind you I said this time. Next time though…"

"I know. I got it."

Thank everything good out there. He let it go.

* * *

So Potter got away with whatever he did to me. I'm just going to have to find a way to get out of it myself. I won't be played the fool. He might have had nothing to do with what happened last night but he hasn't proven himself innocent of the platform incidence and the weird thing this summer. Tomorrow is a new day. After I wake up I'm going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. For now though I'm just happy I get to sleep in my own bed tonight.

* * *

Oh fuck…

Why me?

* * *

**A.N: Hope you liked it. Please please please please review. It'll make me update faster I promise. **


End file.
